The Generation Before
by Levia Gratz
Summary: "Never tell them." He said, looking to the one he was supposed to trust the most. "Nobody, not even our children should ever know what we've been through." The woman gave him a smile that never quite reached her lips. So this was the world of the Zoldyecks, love given only guarded, strength obtained through pain. And secrets, weaknesses burned and forgotten, destroyed. But no matte


Author's Note: I don't own what I don't own

The night welcomed its passenger with an almost sort of sadness. The wind howled and the leaves unsettled as quick yet silent footsteps echoed through the night. Shoe hit ground in a melody unsettling, quickening, hurrying. Then suddenly the creature was free. The wide expanse of space was welcomed with a stop and a quick intake of breath as blue eyes scanned the surrounding areas. Yet the peace, being as fragile as glass, broke in the second it was created. The once dark and silent night was filled with screams and barks as lights filled the area.

"Find him!" A gruff female voice commanded. "Don't let him escape!"

The voice caused the creature to smile. That bodyguard of his would really never give him a break would she? But she was at the losing side today. Because he was stronger, that was the simple and obvious truth.

'I'm sorry Tsubone' the man thought to himself, as if trying to make the girl hear it. Then he was gone. Like the flicker of a falling star he was there and gone, leaving not a trace in his wake.

ΦΦΦ

"What do you mean he's gone!?" The woman, who's face was becoming almost red screamed at the poor, blonde-haired man.

"W-W-We s-searched ev-veryw-where ma'am b-but there w-was no sign of h-him"

The blonde's blue eyes searched the now blank face of his mistress for a sign of something, anything. He really wished it had stayed emotionless. The butler swallowed as a hand reached out and grabbed his wind pipe. Dark eyes met his and a face neared his ear.

"So you're saying that you..." The hand cut through the thin flesh of his skin until it met the bone within, "Lost him?"

The butler let out a strangled sound then suddenly a force rippled through his body. The woman jumped back just in time to not be splattered by blood from the now neatly sliced up body. A man in his mid-forties with his hands behind his back and hair stuck out in all places walked slowly to the woman's side.

"You should really stop harming the help Yuza" he said, brushing off some blood from his white sleeves

"You should really stop, killing everyone I touch," she said while flipping her hair to her back. "Your pity really annoys me Zeno"

"Pity?" The man asked looking sincerely shocked, "What if I was genuinely jealous that my beautiful wife was clutching the throat of some guy who wasn't me?" The man reached out to tuck a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, but was stopped by her hand on his wrist.

"This is why I should be in charge of Silva's training, with you, he'll just become a huge softie," Zeno cracked a smile at the word 'should be'. Yes, it was true, he wasn't one who found the need to torture or even kill if not required (that blondie would have died either way, this was just his way of making sure the kill was cleaner (the maids were starting to complain about all of the blood everywhere (which on second thought they had no right to (maybe he was becoming kind of soft (but he was still the Zoldyeck leader so haha))))). Zeno finally made his way out of his thoughts when he processed that his wife was talking to him.

"-And these stupid butlers of yours didn't even know that he was gone until I had to check! Seriously! What in the world do we hire them for?!"

"Yes, yes, speaking of such where has Silva gone?"

Yuza stopped mid-speech and gaped at the man. He was probably- no he was the only person in this darned world that had the ability to NOT listen to her. A woman who has the right to be heard and a man who doesn't bother to ever listen. Sometimes she thought that if not for the fact that they were betrothed, they would be at each other's throats and hearts in a second. She let out a groan of exasperation and rolled her eyes at her husband's apologetic smile. Seriously this man PISSED. HER. OFF.

"As I was saying..." She said, looking him straight in the eyes to make sure he wasn't lost in that big head of his again. "Silva ran away." It was smart to leave it short. The message sank in quickly and Zeno immediately turned around, pacing.

"So he did, did he?" He murmured to himself while pacing back and forth on the smooth stones of the bedroom they shared. He shook his head and Yuza found slight disappointment in his eyes. "Then I suppose it's best to send someone after him as soon as possible." He let out a small yet guarded smile to her "I'll leave that to you then." He said then walked off.

Yuza stared at his retreating form then let out a small smile. It was time to see what skills the other one could possibly have.

She exited the room, and stopped in front of the single butler waiting right outside her doorstep. "Madame" the butler said, bowing low as if to show off her two messy pig tails.

"Tell Senzu to catch that run-away son of mine" she said. The butler nodded and moved to run off. "Oh, and Tsubone?"

"Yes madame?" The woman gave the girl a look that made her think she wanted to rip out her soul. "I don't want to experience any more of these... Incidents"

"Yes madame" the girl said dutifully then walked off. Yuza smiled at the strong-willed girl. She was probably the only servant in this house that she would rather have alive. After all, the Zoldyeck mistress had trained her from scratch.

Yuza continued down the dark and damp corridor, wondering for a moment, why she had ever accepted that diamond ring from the charming yet overly annoying assassin that she now had the not so appreciated privilege of calling husband. She made her way to a dark, unused room. The one that was hers before she had become a we. She took a key from around her neck and unlocked it, quickly stepping in soon afterwards. The room was small, with only one queen-sized bed and several shelves on the sides. But it gave her a good feeling of nostalgia. This was the room where the murdered tycoon's daughter and the vengeful young assassin had shared secrets and stories in. The hidden and locked room where two young to-be-weds enjoyed their last moments of privacy before their worlds overtook them. She sat down on the bed and hugged the slightly dusty pillow to her heart. She hated it, but the fact was that, even compared to Zeno, she was much to soft to ever be a real assassin. Then as a single treacherous tear ran down her cold face, she ripped the pillow to shreds. No, she WAS an assassin, one of the greatest of all time that is. She moved to go out of the room then stopped when she saw something she never noticed before. There, sitting alone on the dusty shelf, was a single huge teddy bear donning of all things a scarf. It had a bow on its ear which made Yuza want to rip its head off. The bow was green and purple, an ugly color, THEIR color. She still remembered his words. He had hated her for doing this, hated her more than anyone could have.

"You're my sister! That's why!"

She moved closer to the teddy, allowing the past to come flooding back to her.

"So why can't you just be happy for me?!" The words said in the night, away from the party inside, away from the event about to happen.

"You think you can ever be happy here? You think becoming a murderer will bring you happiness?"

"Assassin" she had felt the need to correct.

A pause, then a look. "Tell me, tell me this is not what you really want, being that kind of monster can't be what you really want."

"It is." The words had brought nothing but silence. The man gave her one more look then turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She had found the need to ask.

"Away," he said then turned his stormy dark eyes to look straight into hers. "If you want to spend every single day of your life taking away another's then go ahead." His voice then took an a tone that sent shivers down her spine. "But don't ever even think of showing yourself to me or mom again."

He walked away then, leaving his sister out on the dark woods, in the house that would soon be called hers. Leaving his sister to dry up the tears she so hated and force a smile onto her face. Leaving his once most loved sister without an escort or even a small encouraging smile on the most important day of her life.

Yuza fingered the scarf then carefully took it off the teddy and put it on her own shoulders. It was a cruel joke but somehow, it felt warm and comforting, like the hand that once guided her through life only to disappear when she most needed it.

"A Kill A Day" it said, and nobody, not even Zeno questioned the odd piece of clothing that his wife wore. "We should build a wall" she said while they were having dinner. "To keep people out" and to keep me in. Zeno simply nodded then gave her a small smile, the smile that once again made her question if he had in fact heard her message or not.

ΦΦΦ

A young girl with dark eyes and long dark brown hair tied into a neat ponytail boarded an airship heading to York Shin city. She had already traced her target to be there. Now the only thing left to do was catch and find him. She fingered the ring of keys in her pocket and pulled out one. It was gold with a bright blue stone set into it. She found it amazing that none but her knew the power she really possessed. "Thank you brother" she murmured quietly "for giving me the key to your heart" a small smile spread across her lips as she reached the key out into seemingly empty space. She turned it twice like how one would turn a clock then decided on her condition. "You are forbidden to leave York Shin" she said then let go of the slowly turning key. The cycle would end in about three days, not as long as she expected but more than enough time for her to finish her task.

She glared at the key. Three days. A Class D Condition. It seemed that Silva didn't trust her so much after all. She closed her eyes and allowed herself rest for the remainder of the trip. 'Wait for me mother' she thought, letting her mind wander 'I'll make you proud'.

ΦΦΦ

In another place at the same time, a man of about 19 years was in a dark alleyway which was splattered with the red that one would never mistake as ketchup. Facing him was a young woman in a fancy dress. She looked at him with intimidating black eyes then walked past him, flicking blood off her razor-sharp fan.

"By the way," he said, wiping the blood off his hands and facing the damsel not in distress. "My name's Silva."

The woman gave him a cold and calculating look then formed her blood red lips into the slightest of smiles. "Kikyo." She said then disappeared around the corner.

Silva didn't bother following her. He didn't know why but somehow he just knew that this would not be his last time seeing the girl. He stared at the empty space she once occupied for a while then looked down to admire her work.

"A perfect slice." He murmured, fingering the edges of the carcass. He had only seen a cut like this performed by his own mother (his father preferred to stab).

He then got back to his feet and continued to explore all the boundaries of his newly acquired freedom. He spotted a grand casino and let his eyes praise the sight of it. Might as well live life to the fullest right?

How horrible or not so horrible is it? Please tell me so that I know what to do with it. Is anyone OOC, is anything over the top? Or just plain weird? Whoever you are, be a good person and please review. Because reviews make the world go round.


End file.
